Sech'zons Revenge, the Final Chapter
by SNevaeh
Summary: Vegeta struggles to imagine how a saiyan woman might have looked, comparing them to Radditz. Hearing of that, Radditz decides not only to show Vegeta that he is indeed not a woman, but also to be so kind and help Vegeta with his upcoming sexual frustration. Vegeta/Radditz.


** Sech´zons Revenge, the Final Chapter!**

**AN:** Yaoi, Radditz/Vegeta, oral and anal sex. This short fic is set during the Intermezzo chapter of my FF 'All my tomorrows' and based on one situation that could´ve happened but didn´t there. So this is like a special 'what if' But of course you don´t have to read that to understand this.

It´s not important for the understanding of this story, but since I can´t help myself… the galaxy, in which Radditz and Vegeta serve under Freeza uses a standardized time measurement, in which a standard year is approx. three earth years. Vegeta is around five in standard time, so a teenager AND still a bit weaker than Radditz and Radditz is around eight. I am very confident you can do the math for earth ages yourself.

* * *

_Sech´zon was already bleeding from multiple wounds, but this was not the time to give up! Two of his eight arms were heavily wounded, but just one look at the tearing eyes of his loving companion Tra´tia made him realize, there was no way other than to…_

"Still reading that shit?"

Vegeta looked up, a scowl on his face.

"So what? That's a classic, you dork!" He flipped his comic book, to get a better view at his team mate. "You wouldn´t know, your brain probably hurts when you start reading anyway."

Radditz just lifted an eyebrow, before he focused on scrubbing his armor again.

"Whatever. But at your age, you should try reading something with boobs in it, you know. Girls? Humanoid tits or something? Those tentacle things don´t fit into that description."

Vegeta lifted his comic, covering his face.

"I don´t care, so shut up!"

Radditz huffed, but didn´t respond. Vegeta bit his lip, frowned… It wasn´t as if he didn´t want to see some tits. But he would never hear the end of it, if he would buy something like that and Radditz was very protective of his own stuff and anyway, some real ones would be much better, but … he wasn´t even that sure what he was supposed to be attracted to. Saiyan women, probably. Would´ve been easier, if he had actually seen one in his life (at least that part of his life he remembered). That was an issue since he started jerking off a few months ago. It was really not helpful to get distracted from the deed when it crossed his mind, if it was normal thinking of a Revorian or if he should rather think of a Beeva or maybe a Saiyan, but what if he imagined them wrong and he would be sexually disoriented for the rest of his life… he actually thought of asking Nappa what to do, but that was too awkward. Way too awkward.

He flipped a page, pretending to read, instead peeking over the edge. Radditz was still polishing or whatever, he didn´t care. Have they looked like him? He had long hair and was rather lanky, but he was so tall. Maybe he could imagine him with tits, that would be close. Probably.

Vegeta looked back at the page, Sech´zon was just slaughtering some enemies, not even noticing another arm getting sliced off. That´s what happens, when a pair of tits awaits you! Well, no, they didn´t have those, but if they had, that would´ve been nice…

He was getting distracted again. Another quick look, Radditz was just getting up, starting to undress. His behind was alright, could pull off a girl just fine.

"You look just like a girl."

Radditz stopped at his pants, turning slowly.

"What?"

Vegeta looked startled. Did he just…

"Say what AGAIN?"

Yep. No backing off now.

"Ahm… I said, you look very… like… a woman. I guess."

Radditz´ eyes turned to slits, before his gaze wandered farther south. Vegeta followed, realizing his body betraying him in the meanest way possible.

Before he could make up his mind for an excuse, Radditz stomped over to him and punched him hard enough to feel some blood pooling in his mouth.

"You little shit! Think you can get away with everything now! I think you need some manners beaten into that thick head of yours!"

Nappa had told him often enough to set priorities in a fight. Focus on the important things. Vegeta figured the safety of his rare copy of this absolute classic comic book was worth a few punches to the head, although he had to yelp a little. Tiny little bit. He was just about to defend himself, when he heard the hydraulic on the door. Radditz obviously noticed it too, only to be greeted by a nasty punch to his nose.

"What did I tell you two?"

Radditz wasn´t particularly keen to answer Nappa on his question, but maybe the pained noises coming out of his mutilated nose had something to do with it.

"He started! I was just… ouch!"

Nappa slapped Vegeta hard enough to leave a handprint on his cheek.

"I wasn´t asking any questions! Now shut the fuck up, you idiots! It is impossible to get any work done when you two are on the station!"

Nappa underlined it with slapping Radditz over the head before leaving again. Vegeta mumbled some obscenities, while rubbing his innocent cheek.

"Every god damn time the same! All your fault, you know he has to do that shitty paper work."

Radditz got up, obviously not in the mood to continue their argument, while Vegeta just looked at him with big eyes.

"I… I haven´t done anything, you jerk! Fuck you!"

Ignoring the fact that his hard-on was still more than visible in his tight pants, he grabbed something of the pile next to his bunk and pretended to read. He heard Radditz mumbling something. He obviously got undressed already, probably wanted to take a shower, what did _he_ care that he would be alone for the next ten minutes! Not a bit! At all! Not him the prince of all…

"Vegeta."

He almost ripped his comic. That was probably what a heart attack felt like! He tried to smooth it over, looking unimpressed.

"Yes, Radditz? Actually…" He raised his comic again. "I´m busy, audiences with the prince are rare and currently unavailable. You are dismissed."

Silence. That had been one risky move, in most cases Radditz would punch him till he peed blood, but it seemed like he didn´t want to. He risked a little peak, cursing himself when he saw Radditz still standing there, staring at him. In his underwear.

"I am so sorry, your Highness, it just came to my mind you might want help with that."

Vegeta looked in the direction he pointed. He didn't get it.

"What? I can read, idiot!"

He heard some chuckling which made him only angrier.

"I meant, I could offer you some help with your sexual frustration, you little twat, since you are obviously fantasizing about me! But you´re right, that would be totally awkward afterwards and what if Nappa came in cause you are screaming so loud while I ride you through multiple orgasms, hardly containing all your…"

"I´ll come! With you, I mean. I need a shower. Definitely."

It was embarrassing. He would regret it later. They were a team and he had to spend literally all the time with him, that was really a bad bad idea and he so didn't care. He got rid of his uniform as fast as possible and went to the other room. It would be awesome and nothing else!

* * *

The first thing he did was turning on the shower. And then getting rid of his underwear. That was… awkward, but still not enough to rid Vegeta of his confusion.

"I thought… are you really showering now?"

Radditz turned around, three shades of red later his face finally moved a bit and he started laughing heartily.

"Okay, I´m missing out on something you stupid fuck don´t ever talk to me again!"

Vegeta was just out of the door when he quickly turned around, five shades of red more on his face.

"Nappa shouldn´t hear us."

"Oh Prince, thou are so wise!" Radditz could hardly contain his giggles. "But you´re still so young, you´ll learn with age. Like me."

Vegeta gave him a dirty look, but decided to move a few steps towards Radditz. Cautious. He gave Radditz' privates a short glance, very short. It was so big. And hairy. Totally not like his. Maybe that hadn´t been a good idea, maybe he should go, he still could go, leave, now!

Radditz grabbed him and pushed him under the shower. But he could still flee.

"Vegeta, have you done this before?"

Vegeta looked to the floor, to the ceiling, at Radditz' arm… at his face. "Nnnn… yeah. Kinda."

"Jerking off doesn´t count."

"What does it matter, I mean everyone knows how it works, you know, I know, everyone!"

Radditz' eyes turned into slits. "Alright then." He moved his head down, in the direction of Vegeta's mouth, who jerked his head away the second he realized what was happening.

"What are you DOING?"

"Stop screaming! What do you think, I was about to kiss you! I thought everyone knows everything there is to know, or not?"

"Bu… yes. But no. Don´t do that, it´s weird. Just… just let´s get it over with. The other stuff."

He got a stern look from Radditz. "I´m not going to fuck you if you refuse to kiss. That's ridiculous, you´re not a hoe."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You´ll find out. And now open your mouth!"

"No!"

"Do it or I make you!"

"Try! I wanna see you try tha…"

He didn´t get farther, since Radditz decided to end the arguing with some action. Vegeta didn´t like it, at all. He had tried kissing before and thought it awful to use the mouth that way, seriously, it was for eating, not for… the moment Radditz managed to get his tongue inside he changed his opinion a little bit. Tiny bit. Maybe he was distracted by his moaning.

"See, wasn´t that bad, was it?"

Vegeta just panted, trying to figure out what the fuck just happened.

"Now let´s get rid of your pants."

That changed in an instant. "Already? Like now? What?"

"For fuck´s sake you owe me so much you little asshole…"

He kissed him again and Vegeta felt his knees melt away. Strangely, he also felt his pants melt away, but that didn't matter, not right now, so good… So not good! He pushed Radditz away, his face clearly marked by shock and betrayal.

"What are you doing? Don´t do that!"

Radditz rolled his eyes, his understanding seemed to reach a limit. "What do you think, not gonna put it in your unused ass without some precautions. That´s not how it´s done. I told you to read something useful, you would know that, then."

Vegeta tried to push Radditz further away from him, but he didn´t budge. Asshole. "I know that, get your fingers out of me! I should do that!"

"Don´t make me laugh, you really thought for a second I would let you?"

Vegeta looked away, flustered. "Well… yes."

"Maybe we should communicate. What _did_ you want to do?"

"I don´t know, I thought you´d do it with your hand or your… mouth or something…" he murmured.

"I can´t hear you."

"Yes you can! I´m not gonna repeat it!"

Radditz rolled his eyes. "Nah, come on, that´s not fun at all. You´ve got a hand and with a little practice you may even use your own mouth."

"Eew."

Radditz slapped him over his head. "Don´t make that noise. Alright, I tell you something, okay? To lighten up the mood."

Vegeta nodded, not knowing what was about to happen and absolutely not sure if he wanted to anyway. Radditz started moving his fingers again, which made him very uncomfortable.

"You know, Veggie, when I first came to Vegeta-sei…"

"You mean after you begged them to let you in, you reject…"

Radditz hit him on the side of his head. "Shut it. I don´t need to be nice!"

"Yeah, cause I won´t remember it all when I´m stronger than you!"

"Whatever, take another finger, if you insist."

"Argh!" Vegeta grabbed Radditz´ shoulders for support. Wasn´t easy considering his height difference.

"Do you need help with that? Come on, I´ll help you!" He lifted him up with one arm, the other still occupied elsewhere.

"You could simply LET GO!"

"And when I arrived, I got assigned to a unit. They were all kinda curious about my hair. No one had long hair, they all cut it off! Can you imagine that?"

"Told you you look like a girl, Radditz! Let me down!"

"Oh, and one night, one of the others decided to crawl into my bunk and suck me. He was really good at it."

"I BET! Move!"

"So I returned the favor. The end. I´m going to fuck you now."

He removed his fingers, grabbing for the shampoo bottle, balancing Vegeta on his hip. Despite his protests, he was still hard.

"What are you doing?"

"Need some lube, Veggie."

Vegeta looked up, and then down. "You can´t put that in me. It´s so… big! It won´t fit! Let me down!"

"Nope."

"Radditz, I´m gonna call Nappa!"

"Sure. You want him to see us like that? I mean, I have no respect for that high strung asshole, but I know you kinda like him…"

"Fuck you! He´s the reason we´re still…"

"Shut up. Also, you of all people need protection? From me? Say what, when was the last time you provoked an Elite again? Last week?"

"Don´t put that on you! Seriously!"

"When we´re done, you won´t whine anymore how you´ll get back at me."

"I hate you! I thought we were a team! You… oh god!"

"And it´s in."

"Don´t move. Don´t fucking move. Don´t you dare move!"

"I´m gonna move."

Vegeta grabbed onto Radditz´ shoulders more tightly, not realizing he was holding his breath. It hurt, but not nearly as much as a sparring session with some other team. But his pride, that hurt even more.

"Not so … fast!"

"That´s like slowest I can get, okay?"

He had to agree, at least he tried to keep the amount of punishing in the future to a minimum. Vegeta leaned his head on Radditz´ chest, the wet hair looked like a mat against his huge pecs. Vegeta tried to concentrate on his jealousy for his lesser height while he did his best not to moan. He wouldn´t. Radditz pushed his whole length inside and he did. Fuck it.

"How does that feel, Veggie?"

"Like a huge shit!"

His tail was lashing out behind him, hitting constantly against the wall. Radditz increased his pace some more, his moaning got more audible and Vegeta couldn´t help but feel a little bit aroused by the low rumbling in Radditz´ chest. More than by the unwelcome feeling in his ass.

Radditz pushed him against the wall, the cold tiles pressing on his back and stopping his tail. Vegeta wrapped his legs around Radditz involuntarily, holding onto something as he increased his speed some more.

"Radditz… I…"

He looked up, only to be kissed again. Instantly, everything felt better. The thought of Radditz´ tongue on other bodyparts of his made it even better. His resolve not to moan was gone completely, as was his sense of time, since it seemed like an eternity and ended way to quickly, when Radditz slowed down and stopped completely, putting his head next to Vegetas on the wall.

"What´s wrong?"

Raddit panted, not answering.

"Hey, Radditz, I started to like it, go on!"

Instead of complying, he withdrew from Vegeta. "Can´t, Veggie, I already came. I´m and old man, gotta give me some rest." He let Vegeta down on his own feet. "Gotta get that shower now."

Vegeta was stunned for a few moments, until he felt something trickle down his leg. He rubbed it, it took him a while to realize what it was.

"Wa… wait a second, Radditz, did you just… did you just come IN ME?"

Radditz looked mildly interested in his direction. "Yeah. So what?"

"Ugh. That is just… ugh." He vigorously started to rub away all remains of Radditz´ cum.

"That is so disgusting, I can´t… hey! What about me! You said you would ride me till I can´t remember my name!"

Radditz sighed. "That is not exactly what I said."

"I don´t care! I was the one with the hard on, not you! And it´s still there!"

Radditz finally took a glance, rolling his eyes. "Right, you´re a little limp."

"Wouldn´t you if your ass was invaded by some monster dick!"

"Oh, thank you!"

Vegeta punched him in the stomach, hard enough for Radditz to double over. "Do something! I thought this whole thing was meant to make ME come!"

"You little prick…" Radditz managed to get up again, his face slightly contorted with anger. "God, FINE, if you insist, your Highness!"

"Don´t mock me."

"Sure. Listen, this will be a rare opportunity, so don´t spoil it. If you come, say something. If anything lands in my mouth, I will hurt you."

Vegeta did his best unimpressed look, trying to hide his excitement of receiving finally what he had whished for. Real sex his ass, he wouldn´t do that again! At least not until his butt stopped to hurt.

"So what should I … oh!"

Radditz got on his knees and took Vegetas length completely in his mouth. Wasn´t that hard since it wasn´t really much, at least compared with Radditz. But that was the least of Vegetas concerns, the most pressing was managing to stand upright.

"God… don´t… ugh!" He grabbed Radditz` hair, trying to push him, trying to hold onto something, he could barely think. If he thought the kisses were great, he had no idea what that tongue could do!

He started shivering when Radditz looked up, a questioning look on his face. Vegeta didn´t even notice. Radditz tried to ask him, but with Vegetas dick still in his mouth he only managed some mumbling.

Vegeta felt the low rumble deep in Radditz throat and lost it. He was sure he had never come like that in his entire life ever before, but when he decided the awesome feeling was gone, all he saw was a very mad Radditz, face covered in cum.

"YOU!"

"I didn´t do anything! What do you expect! What do you… seriously, that is your fault, not mine!"

Radditz stood still for a while, his eyes closed, obviously in deep thought. When he opened them again, they gleamed maliciously.

"Sech´zon almost won the battle, saving his girl and all that but just as he was about to win his fucking girl was a traitor and he had to kill her!"

Vegeta stood still. He felt anger and rage, as pure as never before in his life. That was it!

"I HATE YOU! How could you tell me that, you stupid asshole! I´m going to kill you! Choke on your tail, you stupid fuck!"

* * *

Nappa couldn´t recall when the last time was both of the stupid idiots were on the station and kept quiet. He decided not to care so long he had to finish his work, but he got curious. Something was amiss. And the shower was on for a really long time. The first thing he noticed were the fresh wounds on Radditz and Vegeta. He cocked an eyebrow, they could´ve at least gone to a training room instead of fighting here! Radditz was still polishing his armor and Vegeta was reading one of his comics, at least that looked normal.

Nappa had to look again. He knew Vegeta had been busy with the Sech´zon Saga when he came in last and he never let go of those for several hours.

"What were you two up to? I didn´t even hear you beat each other up."

Raddit just huffed. "Whatever. Gonna grab something to eat."

He started dressing, ignoring Nappa completely.

"Weren´t you reading Sech`zon?"

Vegeta slowly lowered his comic, his face all red and puffy, his eyes mad. Nappa knew that look. That was not good.

"NO, I´m not reading Sech´zon, I NEVER WILL READ IT EVER AGAIN! I hate you, I fucking hate you and if you ever talk to me again you will fear the day I get just a bit stronger, cause I´m gonna break EVERY FUCKING BONE IN YOUR BODY!"

Radditz didn´t even turn around, he just left the room, tail swinging angrily behind him.

Vegeta put his comic back up in one rash movement. Nappa didn´t even want to know what that was. And he sure as hell wouldn´t ask again.

_Fin._


End file.
